


Shooting Love In Real Time

by winedrunklover



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedrunklover/pseuds/winedrunklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex struggles to choose between Jack and Lisa. Lisa is his girlfriend of several years. They always get back together if they break up. Some how during Spring Fever Alex just keeps turning to back to Jack despite his promise to Lisa. While Alex debates with himself Jack seems to have found somebody new in Pierce The Veil's singer Vic Fuentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Love In Real Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013 during Spring Fever . Cross post from all time low fan fiction. This will never be finished.

Chapter One

Jack woke up after a long night of conversation and eventual love making with Alex, his limbs so tangled with Alex's that he thought if he moved even an inch, he would wake the other boy up.

Sighing he closed his eyes and decided to get comfortable since it might be awhile before Alex woke up. Not that he really minded. Alex looked adorable when he slept. Besides it was nice to cuddle since they didn't always get the chance to. He opened his eyes slightly, biting his lip and just watched Alex sleep for a while.

As Alex began to wake, he felt eyes on him. He rolled over yawning and found Jack staring at him intensely. "Are you practicing your creeper stare so you can star as Edward?" Alex joked as he stretched.

Jack laughed a little. "I'd be a great vampire. Vampires don't have to go out in the sun, and I don't go in the sun anyway," he said smiling at Alex.

"You could use a little more color now that you mention it." Alex rolled on top of Jack and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Morning."

Jack smiled and pecked Alex's lips again. "Morning to you too," he said happily, wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist.

Alex grinned and snuggled into Jack's chest. "Can we just stay here all day?" He really didn't feel like doing anything that day.

"I wish we could. But you know we have a concert tonight, and I'm sure someone will be coming to get us soon." Jack frowned. Alex wouldn't forget something like that, would he?

"I know. We can't disappoint the kids," Alex sighed. 

Sometimes he wished he didn't have any obligations and could just spend all day doing nothing with Jack.

Jack noticed the small drop in Alex's mood and pulled him closer. "Look on the bright side babe. We have a little time and if we manage it right I think we could have some fun."

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Alex asked pretending he didn't know exactly what Jack meant.

"I think you know," Jack smirked before rolling them over so he was on top. He took in Alex's mussed up hair and shining eyes before crushing his lips to Alex's.

Alex had just started to respond, his tongue playing with Jack's when his ringtone started blaring, impossible to ignore.

"Fuck," he said breaking the kiss. "I have to get it. That's Lisa's tone."

"You can't ignore her?" Jack grumbled as he rolled off Alex.

Alex smiled apologetically as he grabbed his phone. He turned away from Jack and answered right before it went to voicemail. "Sorry baby I was in the middle of something. What did you need?"

Jack couldn't hear what she said, but it must have been harsh from the way Alex flinched. He hated that she was still affecting him this way. Why couldn't Alex see she was still stringing him along? He just knew Alex wouldn’t be in the mood after this call. He wasn’t going to be in the mood to do much of anything.

“Lisa I’m sorry. I totally forgot we were supposed to be doing something last night. It just slipped my mind”

“Slipped your mind?!” she practically screeched at him. “ The one day we were going to have together before you really kicked off this tour, and it just slipped your mind?!”

“I’m sorry. It’s just Jack...” He didn’t get the chance to finish before she was exploding at him.

“It’s just Jack what? What stupid thing did he want to do that you neglected your girlfriend to go do?”

Alex rubbed at his temples. It was too early to be dealing with shit like this. “Well he...”

She interrupted him again this time sounding suspicious. “You aren’t fucking him still, Alex? Because we’ve been over this. You can’t have both of us. You chose me. The only reason you can even still be around him is your band.”

“You know what I’m going to call you back. I think Matt is calling me.”

“Likely story. This is just like you. Avoiding the subject.”

“Love you, bye!” He hung up as quickly as possible,not giving her the chance to respond.

Jack came up to him and pulled him into a hug. Alex allowed himself to melt into Jack’s embrace for a second. Conversations with Lisa never went well.

“Alex, you okay?” Jack asked concerned. Alex’s playful mood was completely gone at this point.

“Yeah. I’m going to get some coffee. I’ll be right back.” At that he pushed out of Jack’s arms, got out of the bunk, and walked into the bus' little kitchenette. He poured himself a cup of the coffee one of the roadies or band member must have made earlier. He sat down at the table and sipped the hot coffee the heat burning his tongue just a little as he thought back to what had happened the day before.

 

Chapter Two

They had just finished their set and after a few more dick jokes Alex was introducing Pierce The Veil to the cheering crowd.

"Great show tonight," Rian said as they cooled off backstage.

Alex laughed, "Jack even managed to play a couple of notes."

"Hey! I'm always great," Jack said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah at Guitar Hero maybe."

"Bitch please! I'm the greatest Guitar Hero player ever!"

"If by greatest you mean worst, then you're right!"

"You're just mad you can't beat me!"

"I can so beat you! I smashed you at Super Mario Bros!"

"In your dreams!"

Zack suddenly butt in, "Jack! Alex! Shut up! Why are you two squabbling like children out of nowhere? We just had an awesome show and all you two can do is bicker about video games!"

Jack, Rian, and Alex all stared silently at Zack and his sudden outburst. They didn’t understand why he was getting so angry about something that was a nightly occurrence between them.

“Zack are you on your period?” Alex asked completely serious.

“No! I am not on my period! I just am sick and tired of you two always fighting over the stupidest things!” He continued to shout at them a bit more before storming off and hiding in the shower.

“Well,” Rian said, “I guess somebody was on his period.”

“It’s definitely that time of month, “ Jack chimed in laughing.

Alex groaned and smacked his forehead. Rian and Jack just looked at him. “What?! I just remembered I get to see Lisa tonight, and Zack just stole the shower! I can’t go on a date all sweaty from being on stage.”

“Just wait until he gets out. Zack never takes too long. He’s not a diva,” Rian suggested.

Jack was silent. He had hoped Alex had forgotten about Lisa. As Rian and Alex continued to debate Alex’s shower situation, Jack slinked away. He still couldn’t believe that Alex was still with Lisa after all they’d been through. She wasn’t good for Alex. Anybody could see that. She kept him on a leash and enjoyed jerking him around whenever she wanted. Jack wondered around for a bit lost in thought.

Somehow he ended up out front watching Pierce The Veil’s set. He couldn’t help but notice the way Vic's arms flexed as he played and the ecstasy that singing on stage brought in his eyes. He was a very handsome man, and an idea began to form. Jack knew how he could keep Alex’s attention on him.

Jack went back backstage and waited for Pierce The Veil to finish. The second they were done he attached himself to Vic. He kept fawning over Vic rather like a fangirl trying to get Alex to notice. When that didn’t work he went for the more obvious. He sat on Vic's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Jack what are you doing?” Vic whispered a little disturbed by Jack’s behavior.

“Shh just go along with it. I’m making Alex forget about Lisa.” He was whispering into his ear, but to the others in the room, most importantly Alex, it looked like he was kissing Vic’s neck.

Alex couldn’t believe what Jack was doing. Why was he flirting with Vic? Did he not want Alex anymore? Wait. What was Jack doing? It looked like he was kissing? Vic’s neck. He didn’t need to see anymore. He jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room.

In instant he was back on the bus looking for the liquor. He quickly found the hard stuff and was pouring himself a glass when he heard Jack call his name.

 

Chapter Three

Jack pushed off of Vic. He hoped that Alex's sudden departure was because of of him, but he wasn't sure. 'It was most likely about me,' he thought, 'Nothing else happened right now but me and Vic.' He had to be sure. He ran out after Alex ignoring people's questioning looks.

"Alex?" Jack called as he got on the bus. He figured Alex had to have gone to the bus since there wasn’t any other place for him to disappear off to.

Alex ignored Jack at first. He kept picturing him hanging all over Vic. He didn't want to admit that seeing Jack like that made him jealous. He wanted to think his sudden bad mood was from the headache he could feel forming.

"There you are, Lex," Jack stated as he found Alex lurking in the back of the bus.

"What do you want?" Alex was cross Jack had found him so quickly. He didn't even have time to finish his first drink.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. The way you left made it seem you were upset. Why are you upset? We just put on a great show." Jack was fishing. He wanted to see if Alex would admit he and his behavior was the reason Alex left.

"I'm not upset. Whatever gave you that idea? I just wanted to be alone." Alex tried to overlook the voice in his head telling him that he was angry and jealous, and the person who caused it was right in front of him. 'Looking insanely sexy in the cutoff jeans and tight shirt' the voice added.

"Oh sure I believe you," Jack said sarcastically, "I also believe Zack doesn't workout too much, and Rian isn't a potato."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at that. Jack could be so silly sometimes. Wait. Scratch that. Jack was silly and ridiculous and sexy and mmm Alex could see Jack's nipple when he moved like that. He just wanted to take it into his mouth and suck on it then move his mouth lower and suck on something a little bigger and a little harder.

"Hello! Earth to Alex! Is anyone home?" Alex realized Jack was directly in front of him waving his hand in front of his face grinning.

"Oh you're back so soon. Where did you go?" Jack chuckled.

"What? I didn't go anywhere. I think you're seeing things. Or not seeing things if you believe I went somewhere." Alex's cheeks flushed red as he realized he'd been fantasizing about Jack. He had sworn to himself he wasn't going to think like that anymore. Jack was just his friend, his brother, and they weren't going to think like that let alone act on it.

"Alex!" Jack shook him. "You went away again. Focus!" He sat next to Alex enjoying how much he appeared to have affected him. Alex looked so cute when he blushed.

"Focus on what again?" Alex asked before remembering the reason he went back he and why Jack followed him. Stupid Vic. He didn't have anything Alex didn't have.

Jack sobered down a little. "Alex why did you storm out? Were you not enjoying yourself?"

"And what exactly was I supposed to be enjoying? Watching you whore yourself out to that stupid singer?!"

“I wasn’t whoring myself! Don’t think that. Vic is just a friend.”

“Who hangs all over their friends like that?! Nobody!”

“Um Alex? We hang over each other like that. And you decided we were just friends.”

Alex saw red. He had never really loved the idea of just being friends with Jack when they used to be more. They had never officially called themselves a couple, more like friends with benefits. He regretted stopping that. He had only stopped because he wanted to be faithful to Lisa. Lisa was his girlfriend after all. He couldn’t do that to her.

“It’s different when it’s us.”  
“How?” Jack inquired.

“It just is! You and I are a completely different case. You can’t compare!”

“Uh-huh.” Jack decided to shut up in this argument, so he grabbed Alex’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips met and the world slipped away for a moment.  
Alex allowed himself to melt into Jack’s sudden kiss. They just enjoyed being together again. For that single instant it was just Jack and Alex. Nobody else mattered. There was no Lisa, no Vic, not even All Time Low. Just the two of them, lost in each other.

When the world came crashing back, Alex shoved Jack away from him and went to wipe the taste of Jack from his lips. He was still a little slow from the kiss, but one thing he was sure of: it could not happen again. “What is wrong with you Jack? I said we weren’t doing that anymore. I have a girlfriend.”

Jack sat back breathing heavily. He knew the spark between them wasn’t gone. Alex still wanted him, and he never stopped wanting Alex. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I just don’t like denying something that we both feel so strongly. Why can’t you just accept it?”

“Accept what? That I want my best friend? That my need for you drives me to cheat on my girlfriend? A girl I very much love.”

“Love?” Jack was shocked Alex said that. He didn’t realize Alex thought he felt so much for her. He couldn’t see how Alex could love her. She just used him. She certainly didn’t love Alex. “I... I don’t believe you. There’s no way.”

“I know how I feel.” He did right? He was pretty sure Lisa was it for him. He couldn’t picture himself with anybody else except perhaps Jack. Jack? Why did he think that? Jack was and always will be just his friend that he used to fool around with.

“Do you? Because the way you responded to me and the way you look a little confused right now makes me not want to believe you.” Jack had to admit. The confused look in Alex’s eyes was beyond adorable.

“I’m not confused! Don’t tell me that.”

Jack took the chance to kiss Alex again. He pulled Alex onto his lap never breaking the kiss until whispering. “It’s okay Lex. I understand. Just give me this night with you. Please. I need you.”

Alex looked into Jack’s eyes and saw the desperate need there. He wanted to. He wanted to give into him so bad. It was killing him to say no. He also knew making love one more time wouldn’t solve anything. “I don’t know.”

 

Chapter Four

"Don't tell me you don't know. Tell me yes." Jack pressed little kisses along Alex's neck. He trailed his lips to the spot just under his ear and sucked on it. "Tell me you want me. Tell me Lexy."

Alex shivered as Jack's actions and words worked their magic on him, seducing him in a way he can't resist. "If I tell you, we can't remain just friends. We'll have gone too far this time. There's no going back."

"Lexy baby, I never wanted to keep this just friends. This will have to do for now. I will wait until you are willing to admit I'm not only your best friend. Just give me this while I wait."

Alex debated with himself. On one hand he really didn't want to cheat on Lisa again. On the other hand he couldn't deny he wanted Jack with every fiber of his being. Jack was trying so hard to seduce him, and he hated to admit it was working.

Every time he felt Jack's lips caress him he could feel his resolve weaken. He felt his cock harden as Jack sucked on one of his pleasurable spots Lisa didn't even know about. Jack knew him so well. He never had to tell him what he needed. Jack just knew.

"Yes," he whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe that Alex said yes. He must have misheard him. His imagination was playing tricks on him.

"Fuck me," Alex said in a hoarse voice. "I do want you. I want you in me."

"Oh Jesus!" Hearing him say that was so hot. He pressed his lips to Alex's, loving the feel of his slightly chapped lips. He kissed him softly as he traced circles on Alex's back. He brushed the end of his shirt before tugging it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over his head.  
Jack moved Alex to the couch and laid atop him. He slide between his legs, kissing down his neck. He dragged his tongue to Alex's nipple and sucked on it. After a few moments, he moved to his other nipple and gave it the same level of worship.

"Fuck Alex, you're so hot," Jack panted. He pulled his own shirt off and then went to work on Alex's pants. As he pulled off his pants, he dragged his underwear down. He tossed his pants to the floor.

Jack leaned down and dipped his tongue into Alex's navel before moving towards his cock. He wrapped a hand around his length. He rubbed the head between his fingers. He lowered his head and took it into his mouth.  
He began to suck him. He took him deeper and hollowed his cheeks. He circled his tongue around the head as he sucked.

“God Jack.” Alex moaned as he buried his hand in Jack’s hair pulling him closer. He thrust up into Jack’s mouth. “If you don’t stop, I’ll cum like this.”

Jack let his cock go with a pop. “Do we have any lube?”  
“No. I threw all of it out when I decided we were done with this.”

“Damn. Do we have something I could use to prep you instead? I don’t want to go in with just spit when it’s been so long since we last did this.”

“Um... You could use some of Zack’s lotion. He has enough of it that he wouldn’t miss it if we use a little.”

Jack let out a little laugh. “That’s perfect.” He got up and went into Zack’s bunk. He quickly searched through Zack’s things before finding the lotion Alex mentioned. He grabbed it and hurried back to Alex. Alex looked delicious lounging there, waiting for him.

“Got it.” He showed Alex the bottle as he settled between his legs again. He poured a bit into his hand and coated his fingers. “Ready?” he asked has he slipped the first finger in.

“Mmm Jack.”

Jack inserted a second finger and scissored his fingers in Alex. As he did that he felt him slowly open up a little. He added the third finger started to thrust his fingers in and out.

“Jack you always spend way too much time on this. Just give me your cock before I decide we won’t do this, and I’m going to play video games and drink.” Alex was getting impatient.

“Shut up you. I don’t want to hurt you. We’ve been there before, and you are such a bitch about it.” Jack smiled and kissed him. He lined his dick up with Alex’s hole.

“Now tell me you are ready.”

“I’m more than ready. Get in me already.”

“Ok Lexy.” Jack pressed his lips to Alex’s as he thrust in in one swift move. He swallowed Alex’s small gasp of pain. “Fuck you’re so tight.”

Jack gave Alex a moment to adjust to his length before fucking him. He lifted up Alex’s hips and adjusted his angle until he had found Alex’s spot. He knew the instant he hit it when Alex let out a small mewl. He began to thrust hard into Alex.

Alex couldn’t help but think of how much he had missed this. He loved Jack in him. Nothing felt better than his hard cock rubbing right against his spot. Every time he hit it, Alex felt stars burst behind his eyes. Alex opened his eyes and watched Jack's beautiful face as Jack pushed into him again and again. He could feel his precum leaking.

“Jack, I’m not going to last for much longer.”

“That’s good, Lexy baby. I want you to cum for me.” Jack wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock and stroked it in time to his thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer too.

After a few more thrusts Jack came into Alex. When Alex felt Jack filling him up he cried out and came as well.  
They both lay there panting for a little while: Jack basking in the afterglow, Alex torn between loving what just happened or feeling guilty he broke his promise and cheated again.

“Jack...” he trailed off.

“What is it, Lex?” Jack was still on cloud nine. He couldn’t see the growing discomfort and worry on Alex’s face.

“We can’t do this again. You know I can’t. But I... I...”

“What? You what? Tell me.”

“I... I don’t know if I can live being without you again. It was so hard to do this the first time. I don’t think I could do it again.”

A huge grin broke out over Jack’s face. “Lexy you don’t have to be without me. I’m always here. Always.”

“Can we just deal with this in the morning? I’m too tired now to think clearly.”

“Of course.” Jack sat up and picked Alex up. He carried him to his bunk and laid him down.

“Stay with me.”

“Always,” Jack repeated as he lay down next to Alex. He wrapped his arms around him and they both drifted off to sleep.

\--------------Jalex--------------

As Vic lay in his bunk, he pondered Jack's behavior. Did it mean Jack liked him now? He had always admired Jack. The possibility of Jack returning his feelings made him conflicted. He had been committed to Kellin before Kellin ripped his heart out. He didn't want to risk himself again. He was completely oblivious to the man a few bunks away contemplating the same thing for very different reasons.

 

Chapter Five

Alex rubbed at his temples. He didn’t know what he should do. Lisa meant so much to him. He really didn’t want to lose her. She was so beautiful. Inside and out. He loved her. He didn’t want her to break up with him because he couldn’t say no to Jack. Jack was his best friend and first lover.

When he first got together with Jack, he had thought they would be together forever. Then he had met Lisa and his entire world changed. Why was this always a problem? Couldn’t he have both? If only Lisa and Jack got along.

Rian came stumbling into the kitchenette. “Whoa. What are you doing up?” Alex was never the first one up.

“Lisa called.”

“Lisa? Didn’t you just see her yesterday?”

Alex shook his head.

“What? Why? You were so excited to see her. What happened?”

“Something came up.”

“What did?” Rian walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He sat down across from Alex.

“It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t that important.”

Jack ,who had been about to enter, heard this and felt his heart drop. It wasn’t important to Alex? Then why had he been acting like it had changed everything before Lisa had called? He couldn’t believe it. What was Alex’s problem? Why couldn’t he see that he was so much happier with Jack than he was with Lisa? Jack quickly went back to his bunk. His bunk this time, not Alex’s. He buried his head in his pillow.

‘I will not cry,’ he thought, ‘I will not let him know anything is wrong. I am going to keep this to myself and try my damnedest to make Alex see he wants and loves only me.’ He rubbed his eyes and went back out.

“So you blew off Lisa for this then,” Rian was saying as Jack walked in.

“Morning you lazy fuckers. Where’s Zack?” Jack said.

“Still in bed. I think the more important question is when the world is going to end because both of you are up before Zack,” Rian responded.

“Haha very funny.”

“I think I’m hysterical. Hey since we are all up but him, want to play a joke on him? It should get you out of your bad mood Alex.”

“What kind of joke?” Jack was game. He loved pranking Zack. Zack gave the funniest reactions.

“Is this going to take effort?” asked Alex. “It is way before when I usually get up, and I’m still on my first cup of coffee.”  
Alex couldn’t look at Jack. He tried to focus all his attention on Rian. Last night kept running through his head. His ass was a little sore to top everything off. ‘Great,’ he thought, ‘I’m going to be feeling that all day. I hope nobody notices.’ Jack always left him feeling deliciously sore. He left his mark, and there was no way Alex wouldn't be thinking about him the day after. It was funny. Lisa never left him feeling as satisfied as he did after Jack had a go at him.

“... and that’s all we have to do,” Rian finished his explanation.

“What? What are we doing? I zoned out.”

Jack burst out laughing. “Typical. How do you get through life?”

“Jesus Alex. I have to explain again? Pay attention next time.” Rian laughed along with Jack.

“And what are you two hooligans laughing at?” Zack questioned.

“Holy shit! Zack! Why are you awake? Go back to sleep!” shouted Jack.

“Idiot. Nobody could sleep through you and Rian laughing like a pair of hyenas.”

“Damn it, Alex! You and your annoying zoning ruined everything!” Rian reached across the table and punched Alex in the arm.

“Ow! Why are you so mean?!”

“Dear god save me from dealing with these immature children,” Matt said as he walked in on them bickering.

“You know you love us,” Jack said.

He bopped Jack on the head. “Nope. Whatever gave you that idea? Anyway I just wanted to tell you that the venue cancelled on us and wouldn’t give a valid reason why. You’re gonna have to explain to the fans that missed out. Also since I have a hangover, and I feel like being mean, instead of a day off you have to spend the day with Pierce the Veil, Mayday Parade, and You Me At Six,” he finished his speech and left.

“Um what just happened?” Alex asked confused.

“I have no idea but I think Zack should tell the fans.” Jack piped in.

“What? Why me? The fans will expect it to come from their precious Jalex.”

“Za-ack,” Alex whined, “You promised you wouldn’t call us that. Jalex sounds like some weird something or other.”

“Something or other? You don’t even know what it sounds like?” Rian laughed at him.

“Shut up. Now you get to explain to the fans.”

"Sure. I’ll just tell them that Alex has a STD, so he can’t perform."

“No! Don’t do that! Fine. I’ll tell them.” Alex grabbed his phone and went on twitter. He told the fans that he was sorry, but the venue cancelled on them, so they couldn’t perform. He promised they’d make it up to them and come back. “There. Now I have to deal with all the disappointed fans tweeting me."

Jack spoke up, "Um did anyone else hear the second part? Because I'm still not sure how that's a punishment." He grinned as another idea formed, and he was gonna get Alex back. "I personally can't wait to hang out with Vic again."

Alex grew quite. He didn’t like that Jack was thinking of Vic. He had thought that he’d erased all thoughts of anybody but him last night. ‘Jesus I’m such a hypocrite. I don’t want Jack to be with anybody but me, yet I want to be with both Jack and Lisa. Damn it Jack why can’t you just like Lisa? She’s not a bad person.’

“And we’ve lost him again,” Rian said.

“Honestly Alex. You space out so much I’m surprised you can even do anything.” Jack shook his head at him.

“Can we please just ignore Alex? He is just a space case. Now I think it’s more important to head off and decide what we’re gonna do with today,” Zack said, always the voice of reason.

“I bet PTV isn’t up yet. You want to give them a rude awakening,” Rian grinned. He was in a pranking mood, and he needed to start pranking his victims.

“You guys go be annoying without me. I need to call Lisa back and fix this.”

Jack sighed. Today was going to be a long day with Alex constantly avoiding him. They really needed to talk about last night and what it meant for them.

\-----------Jalex----------

Vic shot up in bed, accidentally banging his head on the bunk above him. He didn’t know what it meant, that his dream about Kellin had turned into Jack. He laid back down pondering the meaning behind it. He really did love Kellin. He was just heartbroken when Kellin ended it between them. He couldn’t believe his body was already ready to move on.“Shit.”

He heard Vic shuffle into the bathroom. He couldn’t help but wonder why Vic was up at this time. He listened as Vic cursed to himself, and he was sick of it. Vic was just chasing cars.

 

Chapter Six

As Zack and Rian went back to their bunks to get ready, Jack stared at Alex.

"What are you looking at," Alex asked.

"You. Are we not gonna talk about last night?"

"No," Alex snapped, "As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen. It shouldn't have happened."

Jack fell quiet. He didn’t know how to respond, so he got up and went back to the bunks. He didn’t know why Alex did this to him. Didn’t Alex realize that his words hurt Jack? Jack sighed. He still wanted Alex, wanted Alex to love him back, but all of this hurt so much.

As Alex watched Jack leave, he was a little torn inside. He wanted to call him back, but something kept him from speaking. He jolted. This was an out of the blue day off. He could make up yesterday to Lisa. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. It took awhile, but Alex finally convinced Lisa to come see him today.

\-------------Jalex------------

He eyed Vic. Vic didn’t give any indication of what had happened in the early hours of the morning. Vic looked normal. He could see though it... see that something was weighing him down. There was just the smallest hint of a shadow in his eyes, and he was just that little bit of off. He could see the slight pause before Vic smiled at Tony’s strange attempt at a joke. Vic was slightly off balance, and he didn’t like it. He had failed to realize just how closely he was watching Vic until somebody nudged him and shook him out of his mini trance.

\-------------Jalex------------

“Everybody getting kind of crunk,  
I think some dude just grabbed my junk, (Woah!)  
Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin’,  
(Like... what if we're the aliens?)  
Bros try to turn me upside down.  
I put a keg tap to my mouth,  
But that’s okay, I’m dancin’ on the ceiling.  
'Cause I’ve got the groove,  
I’ll bust a move; just try and stop me.  
I feel like dancing tonight,  
I’m gonna party like it’s my civil right,  
(everybody get kinda awesome).  
It doesn’t matter where, I don’t care if people stare, (Woah!)  
'cause I feel like dancing tonight.”

Alex continued to sing to himself as he got ready for the day. He had high hopes for fixing this recent problem. He’d spend the day with Lisa, and he wouldn’t worry about Jack or whatever.

After sitting on his bunk playing iPhone games for awhile, he got a call from Lisa saying she was almost there. He went into the bathroom to check his hair again, sprayed it with more hair spray, and then went to wait in the back area.

“Hey Alex, we’re gonna head over to Pierce The Veil bus now. You sure you don’t want to come with,” Zack asked.

“No. I’m hanging with Lisa to make up for yesterday.”

“Okay. Well if you change your mind, you know where we will be.”

Jack frowned. Alex didn’t tell him his plans. Fuck now Jack’s plan to make Alex jealous was pointless. The day just got bleaker. He stayed where he was for a moment watching Alex.

Alex noticed Jack's frown but did his best to ignore it. He had to remind himself that what he did with Jack was wrong. It was unfair to his longtime girlfriend. 'Jack shouldn't keep seducing me,' Alex thought angrily. 'He knows I chose Lisa. What's his problem? He doesn't want a relationship anyway. It's all his fault. He needs to leave me alone."

Alex could feel himself getting angrier at Jack and more worked up about this. He kept thinking about how Jack pushed him into cheating on Lisa and that this was going to ruin everything again. When Jack stood in front of him and touched his shoulder, he lashed out. He knocked Jack's hand away and jumped up.

"Fuck you Jack. I hate you! Why did you go and ruin everything? Now she's going to find out and leave me again and it's all your fault." Alex shoved Jack against the wall as he continued to shout abuse.

"You're such a whore, flirting with everyone and fucking me. Why can't you just keep it in your pants? Why can't you leave me alone?" Alex's rant turned into choked sobs and he fell against Jack.

"I just want life to be easy. I just want to be with you and Lisa. Is that too much to ask," Alex whispered.


End file.
